everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orazio Leone
Orazio Leone is the son of the merchant's youngest son and the princess from The Golden Lion, a Sicilian fairy tale collected by Laura Gonzenbach. Info Name: Orazio Leone Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Golden Lion Roommate: Vilmos Szakall Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To create statues and put them to good use. My "Magic" Touch: I can build statues that I can fit inside. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Patty Grabuge are made for each other. I know it. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to think that everything must be done the right way. I'm not very flexible. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm good at making statues in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. There shouldn't be a class like this - it makes guys look like jerks. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Vilmos. He's really nice. Character Appearance Orazio is above average height, with pale skin, long, slicked-back blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt and black pants. On his face are glasses. He has a little goatee growing in. Personality Orazio is an artist and a sculptor - he loves sculpting statues out of animals, especially pf lions. He is meticulous when it comes to arranging things and always has the need to arrange them in a certain way. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Orazio Leone. I'll tell you about my father's story. My father was the youngest son of a merchant. A king decreed that whoever found his daughter within eight days could marry her. Dad's two older brothers tried, but they failed and lost their heads. Dad got advice from an old woman saying that he should buy a golden lion statue that he could hide inside. When he got the statue, he hid inside. Dad could only use it overnight. The king hid it down a secret stairway with twelve identical women. Dad met the princess, who promised to wear a white sash. When the old woman took back the lion, Dad went to the place where the princess was hidden and found her in her white sash. He was able to marry her afterwards. I've got a decent home - I've got my parents, as well as four older siblings, Vittoria, Rosa, Lucio, and Eugenia. I go to Ever After High, where I'm doing good, though I'm not very popular. I am good at making statues, and I sculpt statues of all sizes. Mostly I make statues of lions. I like making the big ones that I can fit inside. I'm a pretty tall guy, so it takes a lot of effort. But a little magic can help sometimes. It can be hard being in the statues, since they're a pain to move around. Still, I am a Royal and I like doing it... One issue that I sometimes have is that I'm autistic. I tend to get obsessive with my statues and try to keep them in order. It's hard for me to accept people disrupting my routine because I like things in a certain order. Sometimes I make lion noises as well. I have a girlfriend named Patypata, who goes by Patty. She's very helpful, and she helps move around my statues. She's pretty strong despite her lack of height. Patty's friends with Simone Mouton, who can't stand me. But I don't let Simone get in the way of our love. Trivia *Orazio's surname means "lion" in Italian. *Orazio has a pet iguana named Augusto. *Orazio actually likes "sketti" of Honey Boo Boo fame. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ray Chase. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Laura Gonzenbach's Tales Category:The Pink Fairy Book